Benighted
by FieryBeauty24
Summary: Bella throws herself unexpectedly into a reality/supernatural world trying to help Edward Cullen and his family. By helping them escape from the elite notorious vampire clan including a small antagonistic clan. That is out to get the Cullen family and Bella out of the way, so they can takeover and slaughter all of mankind.


Date Written: 6/4/11

 **A/N: I do not own the Twilight series it belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown books publishing company.**

Chapter 1 Friend or Murderer

 **Edward**

It was an ordinary night near the Cullen's house away from Forks. The tall young man with the tousled auburn hair looks boyish, for a seventeen-years-old. His eyes are blood red; he is wearing a black t-shirt, denim jeans, and black sneakers. Edward Cullen is walking around the woods feeling hungry. He is yearning for human blood and he feels like animal blood will not fulfill his bloodlust. Edward continues to walk deeper into the woods. He stops walking abruptly when he hears a soft voice. Edward had started listening closely to the voice. He noticed that the voice sounded like a teenage girl and Edward swiftly ran so fast that everything around him and looked blurry.

He jumped up in the air with his long pale arms outstretched grasping the tree bark. Edward saw the teenage girl near her house trying to get a signal on her cell phone. The girl is averaged height, she has long blonde curly hair, her eyes are light brown, and she is wearing a white t-shirt and denim short-shorts.

 _'The girl looks pretty but I don't like blondes. She will be perfect for my prey.'_ Edward thought to himself as he let go of the tree bark and let gravity pull him down to the ground.

Then Edward landed on the ground with a low thump. He was hoping the blonde girl did not hear him; however, when he looked up at her. Edward knew that she was still playing around with her phone. He decided to make his approach on the girl acting casual and human.

"Hello, there, Miss." Edward said to the girl hiding himself in the dark woods.

The blonde girl stopped trying to get a signal for her phone and stood startled and dazed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The blonde girl casually asked Edward in a panicky voice.

"My name is Edward Cullen," Edward said to the blonde girl politely.

"Hello, Edward. Can you come out of the woods so I can see you better?" The blonde girl said to Edward coolly.

"Can you tell me your name?" Edward asked the blonde girl casually as he began walking out of the dark wood's edge.

Edward could feel the blonde girl's heart pounding irregularly in fear and he could hear her loud frantic breathing. Edward knew that he was going to gain the blonde girl's trust in him.

"My name is Ellen Blair," Ellen said timidly to Edward.

"It's nice to meet you, Ellen Blair." Edward shouted to Ellen from the dark wood's edge.

Edward's blood red eyes turned green. He did not want to let Ellen know that he's a vampire, yet. Edward had assumed that Ellen thought he was a human. Therefore, he would make her think that he is human. Edward walked briskly towards Ellen within a few seconds. He stood tall behind Ellen's back; Edward looked at her neck feeling hungry all over again and feeling the rush of his own bloodlust. Edward lightly tapped Ellen's shoulder with his finger, Ellen turned around looking scared for her life. She stared into Edward's eyes as he looked into her light brown eyes.

"What do you want from me, Edward?" Ellen asked Edward tearfully as she tightened her grip on her cell phone.

"Well I do want something from you, Ellen. Let's just think of you not having a choice in this situation." Edward said to Ellen nonchalantly as he gripped her arm tightly and pulled her closer to him.

"Edward whatever you want to do just don't! Just let me live, please!" Ellen said to Edward as she cried afraid of her life ending.

Ellen looks into Edward's green eyes and saw them turn from green to bloody red, and his human teeth had retracted with his fangs as he smiled devilishly at her. Edward looked at Ellen as she gasped in horror when she tried to scream Edward covered her mouth his hand.

"Damn it don't you dare think about screaming. Your parents are not even home and you are miles away from your next door neighbor." Edward said angrily to Ellen.

Muffled cries from Ellen were soft and Edward's hunger pains were getting stronger. Edward whispered into Ellen's ear saying if she screamed he would kill her, and he told her if she did not scream, he would let her live. He released Ellen effortlessly and she was happy to get out of his grasp, but she turned back around nervously to say something to Edward.

"Thank you for letting me go, Edward." Ellen said casually to Edward as she started to walk away.

"You are so gullible and I thank you for that. It did not matter if you screamed or not. In the end I knew I would kill you." Edward said to Ellen emotionless as he grimaced at her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"You told me if I didn't scream. You would let me live." Ellen said to Edward tearfully.

"So I lied to you. I am not human, I am a vampire and I want your blood." Edward said to Ellen reluctantly.

Edward let Ellen back away a few inches from him. He looked into her shocked and frightened light brown eyes. Edward opened his mouth wide to let out a hiss as he bared his fangs. Ellen knew then that she was going to die, so she froze instantly in fear as she waited for Edward to kill her and he walked up to Ellen and grasped her throat. Ellen was making choking and gagging sounds for a while and then her body convulsed and went limp. Edward dragged Ellen's body into the dark woods. He bit the side of her neck and drained all of her blood from her body. After Edward's bloodlust had died down he ripped Ellen's body apart using his teeth and hands. He then scattered her body parts all over the woods at an abandoned area.

* * *

 **Bella and Edward**

Her ivory skin looks pale in her eyes, she has a heart shaped face and wide spaced chocolate brown eyes. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair, and her full lips are out of proportion. Isabella Swan was on her bed reading an urban fantasy book called "Nightwalker." She was deeply engrossed into the book until she heard voices outside. Bella closes her book, lays it down on the bed, and cuts off the light.

Bella walks up towards her window and starts scanning her eyes around the front yard, but there was nothing out there but pitch-black darkness. There she stood seeing a dark figure from across the street walking down the sidewalk. She wondered why none of the neighbor's or her dad complained about hearing people outside so late. Almost to the street light the dark figure was about to approach the bright light. The dark figure fled away from the street light from across the street and swiftly ran over towards her house hiding from the lights. Then in a blur the dark figure appeared before Bella's eyes.

She was startled by the dark figure's appearance that she stumbled backwards and fell on the wooden floor. As the dark figure climbed through the open window and walked over towards Bella. She began to scoot herself backwards on the floor, sucked in a deep breath, and grabbed her can of pepper spray. Bella was scared out of her damn mind and she knew her heart was pounding.

 _'What if this person is a stalker who's out to get me? I need to get up and cut on the lights.'_ Bella thought to herself as she got up and turned on the lights.

The dark figure quickly retreated near the rocking chair, which was the only darkest corner in her room.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" A male voice snarled out to Bella.

"Funny I was about to ask you that question," Bella said to the male voice sarcastically, with a smirk on her face.

"This is not a good time to be sarcastic with me, Isabella." The male voice said to Bella with authority lingering in his tone.

"How do you know my name? I don't know who you are." Bella said to the male voice.

"You are the gossip topic of the town. I had just come through taking care of some business. The name is Edward Cullen by the way Isabella Swan," Edward said to Bella in a dark tone.

"Get out of my room!" Bella mumbled under her breath to Edward.

Edward used his arms to shield his face from the light until he climbed out the open window to sit on a tree branch.

"Why were you trying to scare me?" Bella asked Edward as she leaned over the windowsill.

"You are the new girl in town. I decided to scare the hell out of you. What's wrong with that? I don't think it's a crime." Edward said to Bella as he laughed softly to himself.

"You did a good job scaring me. If you don't mind it's getting late and I have school in the morning," Bella said to Edward as she got up off the floor.

"See you tomorrow then and next time I won't scare you." Edward said to Bella jokingly as he swiftly disappeared.

Bella cut off the lights, walked over to her bed, and pulled the covers over herself and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Bella**

Bella was not worried about whether anybody at Forks High School would like her or not. Bella took her hard hairbrush and brushed out her tangled hair. After Bella finished brushing her hair, Charlie called her and told her to come down stairs. She was wondering what her dad wanted to tell her. Bella walked down the stairs and walked to the living room where Charlie was anyways.

Bella wore a green t-shirt, denim jeans, green socks and white tennis shoes. Bella combed and brushed her hair, and then she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Bella grabbed her backpack from her bedroom floor and walked down the stairs. She walked to the kitchen and looked in the cabinets to find a bowl, a spoon, and a box of cereal. Bella poured some cereal into her bowl, put the cereal box in the cabinet, and poured some milk out of a carton and put it back in the refrigerator.

Bella sat with Charlie at the small dining table. It was quiet with the two of them having breakfast together. Charlie is wearing his police uniform at the table and he is drinking a mug of coffee. Bella was eating her cereal very fast. She just assumed that she was nervous and anxious to see what her new school is like. When Bella got up from the table and started washing her bowl and spoon.

"Bella I have something important to discuss with you," Charlie said to Bella firmly.

"What do you want to talk about, Dad?" Bella asked Charlie curiously.

"Forks has been a quiet town for a while. Until these weird murder sprees have started popping up." Charlie said to Bella sadly.

"Did something happen before I arrived here in Forks yesterday afternoon?" Bella asked Charlie as she began to worry.

"No, Bells this morning a few guys at the police station found a decapitated head of a blonde teenage girl. Her light brown eyes were wide open, her skin looked drained with no color, and there was no blood trail of hers in the woods. The dogs couldn't even find a blood trail." Charlie said to Bella serenely as she let the details of the murder sink into her brain.

"Why would a murderer tear a human body up like that?" Bella asked Charlie timidly.

Charlie did not answer Bella's question instead, he told her to be careful around Forks and come home after school every day. Bella agreed to her dad's rules; however, she could not get over that the murderer is lurking around somewhere in Forks.

"The other murders happened in the outskirts away from Forks. This is the first killing spree that has happened in Forks so far." Charlie said to Bella cautiously.

"I will be careful around Forks, Dad." Bella said to Charlie as she walked out of the dining room.

Charlie wished Bella good luck and Bella had thanked her dad. As she grabbed her backpack and hoisted it up to her shoulders. She grabbed her keys from the key rack and her raincoat. Then, Bella thought she did not know where Forks High School was before she stepped out the door.

"Dad where is Forks High School?" Bella asked Charlie as she waited for him to respond to her question.

"Bells, the high school is off the highway and it's in a maroon color building. You will have to make a pit stop at the Front Office to pick up your schedule." Charlie said to Bella as she smiled thankfully at him.

"Thank you, Dad for telling me where to go." Bella said to Charlie as she walked down the steps and closed the door.


End file.
